How to Get Expelled
by Akira-Kande
Summary: Snapes` french daughter gets summoned to Hogwarts as a transfer student so her father can protect her from Voldemort, but our spitfire (Gryffindor) Beauxbaton heroin is NOT happy and does everything in her power to get expelled.
1. Default Chapter

How to Get Expelled  
  
By: Akira  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for minor language)  
  
A/N: My first, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
It was a day like any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so far.  
  
The students had finally arrived from King's Cross station and were now waiting eagerly in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony to begin so they could get to the upcoming feast. The usual chatter swelled through the hall as the students chatted of their adventures over the summer holidays, each received attention from their friends, stories growing by the minute, set to impress. They quieted when in came a group of scared looking first years with Professor McGonagall leading the way. Everyone immensely enjoyed this part of the feast as they watched each young, innocent face terrified by the weightiness of what was going on. This only added greatly to the pleasure of the older students as each remembered they're first evening at Hogwarts and their eventual stay in one of four different houses.  
  
It seemed to not go quickly enough as name by name children were called, sorted and seated with their respective tables.  
  
The students turned their attention to the old wizard who stood up in his chair, motioned for silence and cleared his throat. When every voice had died and every eyes turned to him Dumbledore presented his beginning of the year speech and announced for the feast to begin. All the students were knee deep in food and in heavy conversation when....BANG..  
  
Suddenly every head turned towards the great oak doors which had burst open with a flourish of robes, rain and glares. A very distressed girl, drenched from head to foot by the rain stood shaking, her Weasley red hair soaked by the rain was plastered to her forehead and back, her eyes were fixated on the head table, deep black orbs glaring death, her Beauxbaton school issue uniform dripping all over the floor. She stood panting in the doorway, sneering something vicious.  
  
"My name," she said clearly, the thick French accent rolling off her tongue, "is Angélique Dormiens, I am a transfer student `ere, I ope I am not late." Standing, luggage in hand, her auburn hair tousled and disheveled, clothes sticking to her womanly form only to reveal every appealing curve she seemed oblivious to her rather abrupt appearance. She could feel thousands of questioning eyes lying upon her, she had obviously disturbed them but there seemed to be a great deal of curiosity there too. "Good" she thought, "they're in for a good show." She dropped her luggage with a clatter on marble floor and as the sound bounced off the walls the hall once again was consumed with silence.  
  
"Papa," she yelled, "Ow very nice it iz to zee you. " All heads turned toward the head table as the screeching of a chair resounded through the room. Professor Snape had arisen, both hands splayed out on the wooden table, dark robes swilling about dangerously. "You're late" was the only response he gave. *Oh Papa, iz that the only reply you can give your little prinzess? Of courze I would ave been ere zooner if a certain -zomeone- would ave told me where to go and which platform to board.... or did you forget? " Angélique asked shrilly her voice rising an octave.  
  
"Angélique, you are creating a scene....stop this at once. " Snape stood fury rising upon his face waiting for his only daughter to back down, sit down or say something a little less insulting, he'd taught her to have nothing but respect......  
  
Angélique was now making her way between the student tables heading towards the head table where she stopped and looked her father straight in the eye. "You want a scene, Papa? I'll give you a scene..... " her eyes narrowed thinly as she took a deep breath, "Ow dare you take me away from my home, my friends, my family.....I was going to be ead girl, I was going to be captain of my Quidditch team....and for wat? Zo you could take it all away from me!? Tear me from the only zing I know because you...... argh! Zo you could protect me? Papa, protect me from -him-, from Voldemort?" She paused as she heard gasps omitted from most students out of the corner of her eye she could see their mouths gaping wide open. Why so you could finally look in ze mirror and call yourzelf a father........?" Pure venom filled her voice as she practically spat up at her trembling father who was doing well in checking his emotions. Her comment hit him exactly where she was aiming, straight for his heart. Now Snape and Angélique both knew her comment was very much a lie for he was a father, a good one at that, he gave her everything she wanted, loved her to pieces , if he could he would hand her the world. But Angélique wasn't ready to stop, she wanted him to hurt like she was hurt and she wanted it to be harsh and painful.  
  
"Angélique......" she heard her father hiss, "are you finished?"  
  
The students were gaping. They may of thought Snape hated them but it was sure by the look on the professors face that he was neither impressed, nor happy. Some were actually feeling sorry for him, no matter what any one could say, that was a very low blow.  
  
"Oh," cried Angélique, "but one mustn't be rude. I should introduce myself to all your co-workers and my fellow students!" she turned to Albus Dumbledore putting out her hand to shake, "yes, you are a smart man, no? Wat iz it you say about Dumbledore, Papa? Oh yes, I remember if only the stupid git ad a brain and started running his school properly maybe there wouldn't be so many idiots roaming ze alls! I remember you called him a moron and `oped for a better boss in the future." Smiling sweetly she turned to Minerva, "Oh and lets not forget Auntie McGonagall, ow she is just a spinster hoo favors her precious little Gryffindors becauze zey are so brave and kind, It makes you ill, no Papa? You say every year when you come home `how I hate that bloody old bat, she is nothing but prejudice and evil!` yea Papa? Every year you say the same thing......"  
  
"ANGÉLIQUE" Snape roared, red in the face.  
  
Ignoring him she whipped around on her heel and walked towards the Gryffindors, "Oh, Papa! These must be those bloody gits you rave about all summer long, yes the red and gold lion..... what do you say about them......let'z see..... Oh YES, were is our favorite celebrity Arry Potter, my my the stories I could tell there, Oh don't worry I wouldn't flatter yourself in wat e writes in `is letters, It certainly is nothing I would brag about, it iz not at all flattering being stupidly heroic and dumb in the head all the time, and of courze who could forget your sidekicks, little miss Know-it-all Hermione Granger and poor temperamental jealous Ronald Weazley, ze red `ead n'est-ce pas? Ohhhh but zat iz not all there is more, like Seamus the whore Finnigan who sleeps with everybody all ze time, Lavender ze slut brown and...... Oh! Where is Neville Longbottom? The walking catastrophe waiting to appen?" the Gryffindors trying to remember that Snape had said all of this and that this girl was only the bearer of bad news turned to look at Neville who had shrunk so far down in his seat only his forehead was visible. "Hmmmm but you are zo cute! You know Papa likes zee pretty boys, don't you Papa? Zat is why Neville always gets things wrong, no? So you can yell at him in ze face, yes? Because why on earth would you keep inviting zat slime ball of a cousin Malfoy over all ze time if not only to check out his pretty white ass? Yes Papa, it is only the best of ze best for you!" Angélique turned her eyes to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was glaring daggers at her, she blew him a kiss and winked, "Ya that is right, -you- my little blond cousin....... and I do mean LITTLE! But of course if you only take it up ze arse, what does size matter anyway?"  
  
Snape's hand came down on her shoulder and she turned a thousand-watt smile to him, she opened her mouth to say something sickly sweet but was stopped by a large, cold hand covering her mouth. "Angélique Minionnette Dormiens, the pride and joy of my heart, for the love of all that is good, FERME LA. "  
  
She nodded her head vigorously and very cautiously the hand was removed.  
  
Turning unmistakably Snape eyes on the Headmaster she flashed him a grin and asked, "Am I now expelled?"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a bright smile back, "Angélique, considering the forced hatred of your little display here I am afraid that separating you from your father, further may only result in physical danger upon your next meeting. As such, no you are not expelled and are welcome in our school. Besides I have -never- seen Professor Snape turn that shade of red before!"  
  
"You are.....but no......I have ruined the respect for a teacher! I have..... disrupted your gathering in a rude and forced way....... You have to expel me! Please! Please Headmaster, I beg you! Expel me please! Please for ze love of all zat is good, EXPEL ME!" on her knees, eyes full of tears, hands clasped in front of her she pleaded.  
  
"Mionette, get up now- I can't believe you would -beg- in front of me."  
  
"Like you beg in front of Malfoy while on you knees?"  
  
"How DARE YOU!" came an outraged cry from the Slytherin table.  
  
"To deny is to prove ze truth, n'est-ce pas, le *petit* dragon?" 


	2. Potions and Catastrophes

How to Get Expelled  
  
By: Akira  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for minor language)  
  
A/N: I guess I should say that I own nothing at all, that`s safest!  
  
Chapter Two - potions and catastrophes  
  
  
  
Angélique sat at the head of the potions classroom. She was early, very early. Her chin propped up on her hand, she sat thinking of the house she was sorted into. Her father was furious when he found out, but Dumbledore seemed very much amused by the whole event. "Strange." She thought. " 'very strange."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" You want me to put zat on my 'ead..but look at it. It'z dirty and musty and hideous!!" she shook her head from side to side, red curls bouncing on her shoulders.  
  
" Zere iz no way I am going to put zat on my 'ead. Uh un, I want a new one. I refuze." She stated folding her arms over her chest.  
  
" Angélique darling.......mon ange." Her father said approaching her. " You've caused enough trouble for a day......put the hat on and sit down." He said sternly.  
  
Angélique was about to say something, but she noticed the tone he was using and knew her father meant business. With a big huff and a quiet puff, she finally sat on the stool in front of her, but not before she spat out. "merde!"  
  
She gingerly placed the hat on her head, hoping that she wouldn't catch any diseases it might be hiding.  
  
After a few moments of being told of her many assets, personality traits, values, faults and so on the hat finally shouted: "Gryffindor!"  
  
" What, she's.....what.....*Angélique!*" Snape shouted, as though it was her fault. He was going white, very white, more pale than usual but his eyes were burning hell as they bugged from his sallow skin. Angélique actually sat in fear for a moment. " Papa....?" she quivered. Realisation dawned, Gryffindor was her fathers` bane, that was where the `Boy-Who-Would- Not-Die was.......life was oh so sweet, " Iz there something wrong?" she batted her eyes sweetly smiling up at him.  
  
She could hear her father mumbling obscenities to himself. " I knew it, I knew I should have never brought her here......of all the houses she had to be sorted in......" he paused for a moment silently cursing the dirty hat she'd thrown to the floor, "Gryffindor....." a look of horrified disbelief appeared in his face. Angélique thought he was going to faint. It wouldn't have been a first. He took one last, long, hatefully loathing look at his daughter and stormed out of the room black robes fluttering in his wake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * End of Flashback * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the potions lab students began assembling themselves into class and taking seats, as far away from Angélique as they could. She noticed they were avoiding her as if she were some form of the plague but the strong willed Beauxbaton student didn't seem to mind. She was off in her own world thinking of what her friends back at her school were doing, oh how she wished she could be flying right now, out on the Quidditch pitch of -her- school, with -her- friends in -her- robes instead of being caught here with Malfoy throwing paper wads at the back of her head. Draco made a nasty comment, and another wad lodged itself in her hair. She growled and caught "Go back to your world, frenchie." Coming from her cousins` mouth.  
  
She flipped her hair, not letting her temper run away and decided to handle this with wit- seeing as the blond bastard who sat behind her had none. Angélique turned, nose in the air and asked: "oh what iz the matter Drakie? Papa didn't give you anyzing very satisfying last night? Or iz your arze `urting because of all zat pounding?"  
  
The class, about to burst into laughter held it`s breath as Snape decided to walk in at that very moment. His eyes drifted from his nephew back to his daughter and he gave a great sigh before decided it best to ignore what he`d just heard in light of making it worse.  
  
He then noticed that every student in the class had seated themselves at least ten yards away from his daughter as she sat like an island in the middle front of his class. It was so bad, in fact, that he noticed seat- sharing and that Potter was sitting in Weasley`s lap.  
  
" Ten points to every Gryffindor who finds the courage to be seated next to the abomination I call my daughter." Chaos. There wasn't a single person who didn't try to squeeze him (or her) self to a seat next to Angélique.  
  
" Papa.I.Cannot.breathe.." Angelique whined, face going white from lack of oxygen. Snape sighed, irritated that this was the second time in two minutes that he`d done so, " very well you will each receive ten points, now take a seat -alone Miss Patil- and leave Angelique some space to breathe."  
  
Angélique took a deeply melodramatic gulp of air and looked to her right and then to her left. She recognized a few of the faces there by her and was please to say she could name them as well. To her right was Hermione Know-it-all Granger with Ron Weasley at her elbow. To her left she found herself face to face with none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Smiling triumphantly and flashing a victorious grin at her father she quietly took out a few things from her bag, a box, a book, some silk....... the ever-expanding pile seemed to go on forever, piling higher and higher. To Harry's great dismay, she started piling things on -his- desk and them Hermiones` as well. But the pile kept growing. The class snickered as Angelique had to stand up in order to see the blackboard where her father stood, writing their assignment on the board.  
  
" Oh, Papa." She called, waving over the huge stack of things she had piled there. Snape turned around, a look of disdain on his face and he swept his hand over her mess and asked, "Angelique, what are you doing?"  
  
"Unpacking my zings Papa."  
  
"What -is- all of this, child?"  
  
"Oh Papa, you silly goose, you left a few zings behind before you left ze ozer day and I zought you might need zem!" she walked behind the chairs in her row and then in front so she had a direct path up the two stairs to her fathers desk. She picked up the first item and walked it right past her father to drop it on the wooden monstrosity where he piled his work. " Now ere we go, I cannot believe you forgot zese, your favourite boxer shorts, yes.ze gold and red onez.." Snapes face fell as he realized that the harmless looking pile of silk and boxes on his daughters desk were magicked to look ordinary but the minute she touched them turned into what they really were, things that didn`t belong to him!  
  
Angelique, oblivious to her fathers` shock (or so she pretended) picked up another item and tossed it to her cousin who caught it deftly, "Oh and ere Drakie you almost forgot your 'Arry Potter onez..we all know how you moan for him at night."  
  
The whole class, captivated and snickering, was wondering what was to come next, while Draco shot daggers towards his cousin as he pulled out his wand and hexed the boxers to oblivion. " Oh, papa, while I waz out shopping I got you condoms, not just any condoms...Oh no, only ze best for my Papa. Here are ze latex for the anal sex your enjoy so much and look flavoured ones! Now uze zese ones only for ze oral, zey break easy and heaven forbid your get nasty infections, yes? I do not want you catching any dizeazez, what with you being such a sex kitten and all......" She dropped the (several large) boxes up into the air towards her father`s desk where they landed lightly to sit with his lingerie. Snape was so red in the face that a tomato would have looked pink.  
  
"Oh look Papa, Draco's favourite...........vanilla !" She exclaimed pulling out a small white tube of lubricant. She stole a glance towards her cousin who was now running his brain trying to find an appropriate hex to use.  
  
Angélique then proceeded by blowing a soft kiss towards her cousin causing him to become more and more angry by the minute, fury raging in his eyes. She wondered if she could make them pop out of his head, if she tried hard enough, maybe she could........... //Let's finds out!// she thought.  
  
Turning to her father she flashed him her million dollar smile.  
  
Feeling inspired Angelique placed a large stack of books near the condoms, "Here Papa, you forgot these as well.....your 'PlayWitch' magazines.....you know, for when Draco no longer inspires you to rise to your full *potential*! We all know how he `as `is off dayz!".  
  
She knew she had everyone's undivided attention, just what she`d been searching. Taking her time she slowly pulled out a white box with pink frills adorned around it, she pulled off the lid languidly, stepping up beside her father who was so outraged with shock he hadn`t moved in a minute. She reached in and pulled a few items out, "Papa I know how you like to have fun in your beloved, sanctimonious boudoir, so I brought you a few zings, you know sex toys......is zat what you call them?" she lifted one up, "Oh yes, how could I forget your dildo....for taking it up the arse when Malfoy is `aving problems getting up for you, you know? Ah, I hear you all ze time in summer when you talk at breakfast about how easily you get aroused when you probe yourself." Her eyes met Dracos and didn`t let go as she took out green and silver padded hand cuffs and a whip. "And! Oh, Draco" she said, "don't zink Papa doesn`t mention your forays into ze land of ze naughty also. I know you like it wiz blood and pain! So, I brought you a few gifts too for not only your enjoyment but my father's as well, I `heard about `ow kinky you get when Papa brings out ze whip to spank you with..........Oh yes how you love to squeal like a girl when my Papa gives it to you long and-!" But Angélique never got the chance to finish her sentence.  
  
Draco threw himself over two rows of desks at his cousins throat, hands outsretched and ready to strangle. His finger gripped, catching her collar but there was a sharp pull from behind and he went toppling to the floor brought down by none other than Harry Potter himself.  
  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy, you'll not lay a finger on your cousin!"  
  
there was a tussle in which Ron pulled at Harry`s robes and Crabbe caught Malfoy by the arm to pull them back to standing upright between desks. Draco glared at Harry m who met his gaze in retaliation.  
  
"Oh yeah Potter?" he spat, "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Harry`s fist tightened in answer. Draco drew himself up to his full height, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Harry pulled his arm back, the blond staring him down. Just as he let his fist fly- "Petrificus" Severus yelled, shooting the spell towards the two boys and effectively freezing them. Harry's fist hovered mere centimetres away from Draco's nose, Draco stood, a look of supreme shock on his face as if thinking //is Potter really stupid enough to use -physical violence- against me in CLASS?//  
  
Only the eyes of the two statues could be seen moving.  
  
"Ooh Papa, do it again, do it again! You actually used your wand outzide of ze bedroom......ooh and look Papa you caught Malfoy wiz `is mouz open just ze way you like it........though you may `ave to levitate yourself somehow to get ze right height......... and look Papa, I `ave a knight in shining armour and itz `Arry Potter himself, how cute!"  
  
Angélique now stood with her hands clapped together in front of grinning lips, her black eyes now dancing with delight.  
  
"Angélique I have never been more ashamed of you as I am now........why would you do such things?" Angelique opened her mouth but he stopped her answer with a direct wave of his hand, "Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question, I *know perfectly well* why." he snarled to his daughter. "I may not be able to ground you seeing as how I am but your teacher under these circumstances but I certainly -can- give you a detention." Snape now stood thinking for a moment meeting his daughter's gaze, "And since you seem to enjoy the company of Harry Potter so much you shall spend your detention with him this evening- report to -FILCH- for detention." Snape with the simple flick of his wrist, released the two boys causing Harry`s fist to slam into Malfoy`s face. A large crunch resounded from the bones breaking in Malfoys nose.  
  
"Malfoy go to directly to see Madam Pomfrey, and Harry due to your act of violence as I'm sure you've already heard you will be serving detention with my daughter Angélique.......Oh and Harry do make sure she arrives on time, if not I will have to remove house points. Class dismissed everyone- OUT NOW!". 


	3. I'll Do ANYTHING

Chapter 3 - " ANYTHING"  
  
"Please Angélique, I beg of you, come to detention with me just this once". Harry pleaded over his dinner.  
  
" Honestly Angélique, trust me when I say you do not want to find out what happens when you miss one of your father's detentions". Ron said through large mouthfuls of non-masticated food.  
  
Angélique daintily put down her knife and fork and gently patted her mouth with her napkin.  
  
" Angélique, why aren't you eating?!" Hermione said with sudden alarm in her voice. " Your going to need your strength, you know we have a quiz in transfiguration tomorrow" she stated exasperatedly.  
  
" 'Ermione" said Angélique ever so sweetly " If I 'ad wanted a mozer I would 'ave gone and found 'er by now....so please stop nagging me like ze mozer 'en zat you are and leave me alone". The smile forever plastered on her face, Angélique decided to continue " Besides, while ze zree of you were swallowing your food whole, I finished mine ze good old fashioned way...by enjoying and eating it like a civilised person".  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted, she had never before been spoken to that way, usually she was the one with all of the remarks. This was a new feeling for her, she was completely and utterly speechless. She tried to say something but nothing came out of the orifice she liked to call her mouth.  
  
" I mean 'onestly you would zink zat 'Ogwarts would 'ave at least taught you ze meaning of ze word ''Manners'' to you by now". Angélique said with a look of disgust appearing on her face. //I can't believe my own Papa would send me to such an uncivilised and unsophisticated school, this from ze man who seeks constant order.//  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't hold it in any longer, they both burst out laughing, causing bits of food to fly out in all directions. Were they hearing correctly, Angélique wasn't even at Hogwarts for more than a day and she had already managed to do the impossible, render Hermione speechless.  
  
" I suggest you stop laughing Ron, if you intend on remaining my boyfriend" Hermione snapped. " The same goes to you Harry, if you ever want me to help you in potions again". At this Hermione stalked off indignantly her nosed pressed in the air but not before she turned on her heel and yelled " Ron" her foot tapping impatiently against the tile floor of the hall " Ron ,...come on ..move it...NOW".  
  
Ron gulped before he motioned to leave " I think she means business...I better go, see you later Harry.....hopefully". Both Ron and Hermione now exited the great hall together, Hermione obviously still upset was lecturing Ron about what it is a ''Good'' boyfriend is supposed to do.  
  
Harry sat looking at his friends leave when he turned to face Angélique. " Alright Angélique, now that you've caused both of my best friends to leave, what is it going to take to make you come with me to detention". Angélique now sat pondering Harry's words. " Please Angélique, I'll do ''anything'' to make you go to detention....please, I don't want to lose any house points, not now that were so far ahead...that is point wise". He said imploringly.  
  
"You'll do anything" Angélique inquired her head cocked to the side eyebrows slightly raised. " What exactly do you mean by ''anything''" she said with curiosity glowing in her eyes.  
  
" I meant what I said Angélique, I'll do ANYTHING".  
  
" Hmm....." Angélique said as she bit her lip thinking about what to say, when Harry noticed the sudden glint that appeared in her eyes. //Something tells me I'm going to regret this//.  
  
" Alright I'll do it, but under one condition....". Harry now braced himself " Name it". Angélique now took a deep breath. //Please don't make me regret this// Harry repeated to himself. "You'll make me ze new beater on ze Gryffindor Quidditch team".  
  
" Deal" he said as he placed out his hand motioning to shake her hand.  
  
" WHAT?!!"  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N :Yes I know it's a cliffhanger , now send me a review and let me know what you think and maybe i'll update soon.  
  
Before I forget chances are this chapter is going to be reposted cause it needs some changes but for the time being i'm putting it up for those of you who have been begging for more and i'm sorry it's so short.  
  
Akira 


	4. Show a little skin

This is for Mika because she loves it when Seamus and Dean show up. Rei Rei you know I love ya so don't complain, I haven't forgotten about you........not yet. Lol.  
  
Chapter 4 - Show a little skin  
  
"What's got you so excited" Seamus asked as he sat next to Dean as usual. "Shhh..........it's just starting to get good" Dean stated. "What is ?......." Seamus asked, his eyes now shining brightly with delight.  
  
"Well ever since Ron and Hermione have left, Harry's been trying to convince Angélique to go to detention, he's even gone so far as to beg".  
  
"Really........" Seamus said with glee "this I've got to see.........so has it been working so far.....". Dean now looked up at Seamus who now had his chin nicely propped on his shoulder. "Wait she's giving him an ultimatum....." they both listened intently.  
  
"She What?!!" they both said in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Don't do it Harry" Seamus said as Angélique was about to shake his hand. "I mean........look at her, she's a girl and not just any girl, for Merlin's sake Harry she's a Beauxbatons student........she's SNAPE's daughter".  
  
"I hate to say it Harry, but he's right" Dean cut in "you don't even know the first thing about her,.........I mean at least get some proof that she's worthy of the team first".  
  
Angélique now stared at the two boys seated a few feet away from them. "You want proof, proof of what zat I am ze best zat zere is".  
  
"Well...........yeah" Seamus said stating the obvious.  
  
She looked at the two boys again "Fine......."Angélique now stood up from her seat and placed her right leg up on the bench, her skirt slowly rising up her thigh, displaying soft smooth skin, as she gently reached for something in the front flap of her skirt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seamus and Dean could now be seen along with Harry slowly leaning forward to get a better look as Angélique's skirt slowly rose up her thigh revealing bare skin. Dean's and Seamus' eyes suddenly growing wider as she reached for the front flap of her skirt.  
  
"Oh sweet Merlin, is she............." Seamus whispered into Dean's ear. "Merlin she is.............she's reaching into the .........FRONT FLAP OF HER SKIRT". The sound of his voice suddenly rebounding off the walls of the great hall catching the attention of every male student and a very angry professor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A loud rustling could be heard as several benches could be heard screeching against the marble floors as the whole male student body made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Angélique was now surrounded by several eyes following her every move as she handed Harry a neat pile of parchment envelopes.  
  
"What's this......". Harry asked as he rifled through the letters. A certain blue crest caught his eye as realisation struck him. "Wait, are these.............what I think they are". He said in disbelief .  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dean asked as he moved his gaze away from Angélique, suddenly brought back to reality by Harry's voice but also because Angélique was now sitting down rearranging her skirt.  
  
"There must be one from every Quidditch team around the globe.................Quiberon Quaffle punchers...........Heidelberg Harriers, Bigonville Bombers, Vratsa Vultures, Woologong Warriors, Stonewall Stormers,..................Puddlemere United........wow what an honour Angélique".  
  
"What, what is it Harry, what about Puddlemere United" Seamus said as he sat in wonderment as Harry stood in awe in front of Angélique.  
  
"Seamus, you idiot" Dean said "don't you understand, their letters from international Quidditch teams...............they all want her to play".  
  
Realisation suddenly set in as Seamus shot a look of surprise towards Angélique. Now the whole crowd was suddenly interested causing Severus Snape to want to find out what the commotion was all about.  
  
"What is going on here" Snape hollered above the voices of the many boys surrounding the Gryffindor table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Merde" Angélique bolted from her seat and slid across the table into Harry's empty lap. "Stuff ze letters down my blouse 'Arry" Angélique whispered into his ear "and let me do ze rest".  
  
As Harry quickly stuffed the envelopes down Angélique's blouse, she comfortably straddled him before she led him into a passionate embrace, causing a number of the boys to make cat calls and whistles. A few "way to go Harry" could be heard throughout the hall.  
  
Angélique motioned to a stop when she noticed her father coming through the crowd. She carefully removed herself from Harry's lap and adjusted her blouse as she stood before the group of boys, leaving a very bewildered Harry speechless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And that gentlemen is a "french kiss"". She said as she stood before the group of boys and a very angry looking irritated potions professor.  
  
Snape took one step forward looking down toward his daughter he said "What is the meaning of this Angélique" his black depths staring down at her own.  
  
Angélique now took a step backwards to where Harry was seated. "Oh Papa, I would love to explain............but............there are no words...........Wow look at the time" she said making her way to the entrance slowly. "We better get a move on Harry if you don't want to be late for detention".  
  
Angélique grabbed Harry by the wrist pulling the shocked boy up out of his chair and onto his feet. Harry stood mouth still gaping open, closing every once in a while making him look more and more like goldfish. "Come on Harry" she said as she steered him out of the hall walking rapidly towards the staircase.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Please press the button and leave a review . Please let me know how I'm doing . Flamers will be laughed at. 


	5. You kissed Me

Chapter 5 - You kissed ME  
  
Harry and Angélique were now making their way to Filch's office, Angélique incessantly pulling Harry around as if he were a lost puppy. He certainly looked it.  
  
"You know 'arry" Angélique said after the long silence that prevailed "you really should close your mouth if your not going to say anything............the goldfish look really doesn't suit you".  
  
Harry now stood before Angélique, his mouth opening and closing every so often, seeing as Harry obviously wasn't going to say anything, Angélique turned on her heel to make her way to Filch's office, but just as soon as she was about to leave, Harry finally babbled incoherently "Y- you................you...........kissed me".  
  
Angélique now stopped abruptly causing her to trip suddenly, she took a good long look at him while she tried to regain her balance, wondering why he would bring 'that up'' of all things. "Yes I did.............and I certainly don't regret it" a smile now began to form on Harry's lips causing his face to light up. "Do you 'onestly believe I wanted my father to find out about my Quidditch career zat way............I mean 'e would kill me if 'e 'eard ze truth from one of 'is own students instead of 'is daughter".  
  
Harry's smile suddenly faded, making him look very sullen and vulnerable at that very moment. "Is something wrong 'arry" Angélique said with sudden concern showing on her delicate features.  
  
"N-no............hmm hmmm" he coughed before he continued "No, not at all............it's just that..............your tongue was down my throat" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Zat's why we call it a 'french kiss'" she said nonchalantly. Angélique now looked at Harry as if to say // Where are you going with this //.  
  
Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. " 'arry, was zat your first kiss?" she said with a look of shock on her face. // Golden Boy's never been kissed before, 'ow can zat be...........I mean look at 'im, I wonder...........what 'e could be 'iding underneath zose robes of 'is //.  
  
Harry now shifted uncomfortably from side to side, he coughed lightly, clearing his throat before he responded. "Not really................well not exactly per say...............what I mean to say is..................your not my first kiss..........".  
  
Seeing as Harry was a little uncomfortable at the moment, Angélique decided to choose her words wisely or at least carefully. " 'arry was I your first "french kiss"...............because I feel it is my duty..................non, no, my 'onour to let you know" she said seductively advancing towards him " zat for your first time, you were very good, and when I say good, I mean real good" she purred, gently placing her hand on Harry's chest Angélique continued as she began to trace the Hogwarts crest on his pullover "you made me want to come back for more...................more of that sweet taste." She looked up into Harry's eyes, her beautiful eyelashes fluttering sa gentle beads of sweat began to trickle down the side of his face.  
  
"Do you know what you taste like 'arry.................hmmmm" she asked. "N-no...............I d-don't" he coughed nervously. "Would you like me to tell you" Angélique said as she softly caressed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "O-ok..............i-if you like" Harry stammered, backing into the railing, giving a perfect view to the two sets of eyes that were watching them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dean, what are we doing again" Seamus whispered as he hid behind one of the armouries. "Shhhh..................you know perfectly well what were doing Seamus, were spying.................now shut up before you blow our cover" Dean said as he cowered down a little, making sure Harry and Angélique couldn't see them.  
  
"Psst............psst..........Hey Dean" Seamus whispered after a while trying to get his attention. "Psst............Dean". Dean fidgeted a little before he turned to answer Seamus. "What is it Seamus................what do you want now". Seamus rolled his eyes before he hit Dean across the head. "I can't hear anything, can you?".  
  
"Well no, not when you keep complaining" Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head "ok, ok...............I know what you mean Seamus, do you think we should use the Sonorus spell". Dean waited patiently before Seamus repeated the spell with his wand pointed in Harry's and Angélique's direction "just make sure you don't blow them up". Seamus shot Dean a warning glare as he finally said "Sonorus".  
  
"Mmm......................you taste of strawberries and cream, so nice and velvety is that tongue of yours...................ooh the things I could do ........". Angélique's face now only centimetres away from Harry's, their lips barely touching as she tilted her head up towards his slowly leaning in.  
  
"Look at the TIME..............were going to be LATE for detention, Angélique your father is going to kill us". Harry now slowly inching away from her, ready to bolt at any instant.  
  
"Harry you IDIOT" Seamus and Dean both whispered in unison before Dean made a motion to leave, Seamus slowly lagging behind "Come on Seamus, there's nothing to here, we might as well study for transfiguration".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
// Please tell me I did not 'ear you say zat..................too late, you did // Angélique thought to herself as Harry slowly inched away from her.  
  
"Maudite Merde!................are all men as dense as you are" she said as she threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly.  
  
Harry suddenly feeling cornered "I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he tug at the tie around his collar feeling it was getting a little hotter in the hallway.  
  
// OF COURSE YOU DON'T, you're everyone's Golden Boy, heaven forbid you should ever be corrupted.// Angélique straightened her robe and turned on her heel with a sigh "I did not zink so........." she said as she made her down the hall to Filch's office.  
  
Harry could now hear her mumbling to herself down the hall, something about boys and their lack thereof of intelligence, and where were the Durmstrang boys when you needed them.// That is one STRANGE GIRL.//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Head bent, leaning against the railing, Harry exhaled the breath he had been holding in, blowing a few strands of hair out of his eyes and face.  
  
Noticing the slight rustling from before once again, Harry sighed wearily as he looked up to the ceiling before facing the armouries and said dryly "You can come out now Dean and Seamus".  
  
Bits and pieces of armour clattered around them as the boys scrambled to get back up out of hiding. Seamus in his wild attempt to get up off of Dean after having toppled over him, slammed his hand up against another knight in the hopes of regaining his balance.  
  
As in slow motion, the three boys watched in horror as one after the other, twenty knights in a row fell against each other causing a remarkable domino's effect. The sound of the clattering armour now vibrating throughout the hall.  
  
Harry, his eyes suddenly growing as wide as ping-pong balls stared in fear as a certain potions professor came rushing down the hall, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
A second later and not a moment too soon, a certain platinum blond hared, smirking Slytherin walked over to them, his arms crossed over his chest, leaned up against the wall "Nice job Potter".  
  
"Mr.Potter" Snape scowled "What is the meaning of this and why aren't you in detention?".  
  
Harry now stood upright before the railing as he replied "B-but sir..................it wasn't ME I swear" he stuttered. Harry now shot a death glare toward the two boys who stood before him, looking in every which direction except in the direction where he stood presently.  
  
"Mr.Potter" Snape glared down at him "you always did think you were above the rules, and it seems this idea has been passed to your friends". He paused a moment, motioning for the two other boys to come closer. "Seeing as it is past curfew, I'm sure Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Malfoy won't mind joining you this evening in detention".  
  
"What!?!" Malfoy spat "you, you want me, to go to detention..................with them .......b-but sir, y-you told me to SPY ON THEM".  
  
Snape shot Draco a warning glare "I may have told you to spy on my daughter........" he hissed "but I never told you to get caught!".  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you guys think? Press the button at the bottom left corner and leave a review. Flamers will once again be laughed at!  
  
P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers your great. 


	6. Heart of a Lion

A/N O.k. first off I am so sorry I took so long to update , i've been so busy lately that  
  
I meant to post this chapter a long time ago (like the beginning of summer..oops). But from now on I do intend to update more often.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rei Rei cause all of this never would have started without you and of course Mika your incessant bugging helped to. So guys here's the deal the more you review the better motivated I am at updating and posting new chapters so let me know how i'm doing. By the way this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope it will make up for the wait.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy.  
  
Akira  
  
Oh and I own nothing.  
  
(how to get expelled) Chapter 6  
  
Heart of a Lion  
  
As the boys neared Moaning Myrtle's bathroom a gentle singing could be heard. It was a soft melody.. " a la Claire fountaine...", but one the boys had never heard before, except for a certain blonde Slytherin who ran in the direction of the song and his Head of house professor Snape who stayed behind holding the boys he had in contempt.  
  
"Where's that music coming from..." Seamus asked in surprise, a look of puzzlement appearing on his face. Snape loosened his grip a bit on Dean and Seamus, but still maintained a strong hold on them as he stood listening a smile appearing on his face " That gentlemen, is my daughter singing...It's been so long since I've heard her sing." he sighed contentedly. "I had forgotten she had the voice of an angel" he said with sudden joy and pride in his voice, scaring the two Gryffindors surrounding him.  
  
Malfoy was now leaning in the doorframe admiring his cousin's beautiful voice, when Harry suddenly appeared behind him and asked "What did Snape mean by it's been so long since he's heard her sing". Malfoy took his gaze away from Angelique to look at Harry "To make a long story short Potter" he scowled "when my cousin gets upset she stops doing things others enjoyed like singing for example .so count yourself lucky, this is a rare moment in time".  
  
"Oh" was Harry's only response "but why?".  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes "Listen Potter, if I knew the answer, I would have told you, you git..but if I had to give you one my best guess would be is that when it came time to go to Hogwarts, her father sent her away to beauxbaton instead" he explained.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion "She seems more upset to have left beauxbaton....Malfoy that doesn't make any sense".  
  
Malfoy became suddenly irritated by the Gryffindor and his twenty questions, so to finally shut him up he decided to indulge his curiosity and tell him the truth as best he could "Potter, because you obviously aren't going to drop the subject , Angélique and I grew up together, she was devastated when she found out we were going to be separated from each other, she was so angry with her father that it took her six months before she even spoke to him again, let's just say Christmas was interesting that year".  
  
Angélique's soft voice could be heard in the background once again as she continued singing "..j'ai trouver l'eau si belle, que je m'y suis baigner..".  
  
"hem, hem" Snape coughed in the background as he entered the washroom "move along boys, I do believe my daughter will be needing your help" Snape hissed , upset that Draco would share so much information with a Gryffindor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angélique could now be seen scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees; a sight obviously a Malfoy or a Snape would be completely horrified by. Angélique's robe had been strewn across one of the bathroom stalls, leaving her with only her school uniform. Her blouse was slightly open revealing a silver chain with a star pendant hanging from it. Her sleeves rolled up Angélique set her scrubbing brush in the soapy water before continuing with her work.  
  
"Angélique" Malfoy gasped in horror "what on earth are you doing on your knees ............your an aristocrat not a bloody servant".  
  
Snape was furious, his nostrils flaring and his robes swishing around him with even more force and agility giving him the look of a crazed mad man on the loose from Azkaban. He had strictly told filch to take it easy on his daughter, nothing hard or demeaning, just plain and simple............but this, this was preposterous. "FILCH" Snape bellowed. In came running Filch, a little out of breath but none the less in due time. "Yes Professor" he said in between breaths of air. Snape pointed towards his daughter and glared "What is the meaning of this" he snarled "I thought I had specifically told you to give her something simple, not to make her out to look like a bloody common servant".  
  
Angélique stopped her work for a moment to listen in on the conversation going on in front of her. Filch stood his ground before Severus only cowering every once in a while under his glare. "Sir, I did give her something easy......... I told her to mop and she did, that girl of yours she's quite something, she finished before you got here" he stammered slightly.  
  
Filch stood waiting a moment for Snape's reply. Snape snapped his shoulders back, rolled his neck a few times to relieve the tension that had suddenly begun to form in his muscles since the arrival of his daughter before he proceeded to glare at Filch and open his tight lipped mouth to reply. "If that is the case, then WHY ON EARTH is she scrubbing the floor!!!" he asked puzzled "don't you have elves to do that!" he smirked.  
  
Filch looked to Angelique for a little help in answering her father. "Well Professor she asked if she could do anything to make the room a little more spotless.................and I said yes there was...............so she decided she wanted to scrub the floor....................I didn't see any harm in letting her so I did..............I'm terribly sorry sir." Filch said as he lowered his gaze from that of Snape, but Snape was no longer looking at Filch, he was staring at his daughter shock and disbelief appearing in his eyes for Snape is a very passive man and would never let others see the way that he was feeling through expressive emotions. "Is this true" he asked as he looked down at her waiting for her answer.  
  
Angélique looked down at her hands before she looked up at her father to face him shaking her head to the side a bit, to remove a few strands of hair that were obstructing her view. Angélique with a most defiant look on her face "Yes, 'e is telling ze truth Papa............I only offered to help because I believed it could use a little cleaning up...............I mean it was absolutely filthy....."  
  
"You, WHAT?!?!!" Malfoy spat as he cut her off "You are my cousin, your rich" he started mumbling as he paced the room and then stopped abruptly to face her "YOU don't deliberately got out of YOUR way to CLEAN, let alone help people".  
  
"Just because I'm rich COUSIN, doesn't mean I can't go around helping others every once in a while, I'm SORRY if I can't be as INCONSIDERATE as YOU are towards others" Angélique argued, her hands balling up into fists. "Now,now, Angélique, you don't want to get yourself all worked up........it isn't lady like" Malfoy hissed "I would hate to see a frown grace that beautiful face of yours".  
  
"You're RICH" Seamus spluttered. "What!?!?".  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes in disbelief could Gryffindors really be that stupid "Of course she's RICH" he drawled "She's MY cousin".  
  
Angélique looked puzzled // didn't they know that in order to be accepted into Beaux batons you had to have the talent, let alone the MONEY to back you up. It was a privilege to be accepted into an academy with such prestige, these days you couldn't always rely on talent, it was an all girls academy after all, how else would the school keep up such an excellent reputation//. Angélique inclined her head to one side "What would possibly make you zink I wasn't rich.........?"  
  
Dean elbowed Seamus in the ribs, pushing him to go on. "Well,...........for one thing..................y-your father's a .....................how do you put this.................aah.......a greasy bastard...............and a slimy old git with ice for a heart" he spat out as quickly as he could "n-no............o-off-fence sir" he took a few steps back, ok several behind Dean sheilding himself before he continued seeing as Snape was now sending him death glares.  
  
Seeing as Seamus was obviously too afraid to continue, Dean decided to go on for him "What my friend Seamus and fellow classmate meant to say sir" he rambled on nervously "was that...............well............considering your father's greasy hair..................and judging by his appearance..............I-I mean we always assumed that he couldn't possibly afford to bathe himself".  
  
Angélique now stood before the boys by her father's side obviously annoyed by the two blubbering idiots, her left hand pressed firmly on her hip she leaned forward in a way so only they could hear "If you 'ad taken ze time to notice, which obviously you 'aven't, you would 'ave realized zat my father's isn't greasy at all........zat it is more like silk" she paused to take in a breath, before she continued on. "Zat is one thing, thankfully, zat I inherited from my father" she looked up towards him "besides 'is eyes 'is silky 'air................see". She pulled on her father's arm motioning for him to bend down so she could slide her fingers through his Ivory black locks. "See for yourselves boys, it is like silk, n'est-ce pas" she said as she continued to play with her father's hair"It is ze stupid lighting in zis school zat causes my poor papa's 'air to look greasy.............and 'e is not old, e is my father". Snape looked down at his daughter and gave her a warm smile. Angélique continued pointing her finger at Dean and Seamus after she had finished gliding her fingers through her father's hair "I am afraid zat you boys are ze ones who are ze stupid gits".  
  
Snape sent his daughter a warning glare before he replied "Angélique darling, don't be curt. I taught you better than to act that way towards others, even if they are poor excuses for wizards."  
  
Angélique took one long look at Seamus and Dean before she replied "I'm sorry Papa, I won't do it again, I don't know what got into me". She looked at the two boys as she advanced towards them her head held high before she stopped only a few centimetres away from them. "I'll 'ave you know" she said eyeing them suspiciously "zat I am richer zan my own dear cousin Draco, and perhaps every other student 'ere put together. All Beauxbatons students, 'ave to be extremely rich, and from pure-blooded families, in order to attend ze académie. I would 'ave zought zat you boys would 'ave learned zat by now..............my mistake."  
  
Snape looked down at his daughter impressed with the way she was handling herself among the boys in the room. No worries here he thought. "Well now that you boys are getting along with my daughter, you'll have to excuse me, I have essays to correct, people to fail............." and after having said his piece, Snape made his way out the door leaving Angélique and the other boys to get on with their work in detention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You so did that on purpose" Angélique yelled at Draco, water soaking her blouse from behind leaving her back completely drenched in the dirty soapy water. She was furious, of course she could feel every drop trickling down her back making it very uncomfortable for her. Malfoy had unbelievably slipped on the clean tile, causing the bucket he was holding to tip over unexpectedly onto his cousin, making her a very pissed off and very wet and lethal witch in the possession of a wand.  
  
Malfoy was horror struck. "I did not......................I tripped" he protested "maybe if it hadn't been for the fact that your rear end was unmistakeably in my way , this never would have happened in the first place".  
  
Angélique's nostrils flared, as she shot daggers at her cousin with her stare. The other boys in the room believed she looked about ready to jump him then and there. "Hey..............you leave my bottom out of this ..................you-you egotistical bastard". She snarled.  
  
By now the two cousins had the attention of everyone present in the room. The three Gryffindor boys could feel the magical tension level rise in the room as both Angélique's and Malfoy's tempers flared.  
  
"Why you little..................hormonal bitch!" he snapped. It was a battle of pure insults and something told them that nothing good was going to come out of it. "Why what's the matter Drackie too much of a pansy to come up with a better insult..............you fairy" she hissed. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he thought of something that would truly insult her.  
  
"It's a shame you couldn't live up to your father's name as a Slytherin, you impulsive-little-Gryffindor, now you've truly brought shame upon your family" he sneered with disgust drawn upon is delicate features.  
  
The three Gryffindors who had been watching the scene instinctively reacted upon Malfoy's last insult, while Angélique slowly turned her gaze from her cousin to the floor. Seamus was the first to speak up among them "that was low Malfoy even for you".  
  
"What's it to you 'half-blood'" Draco retorted. Seamus gripped his wand at the ready to curse Malfoy then and there into oblivion as the others cut in.  
  
Harry being the hero that he is, tried to cut in before things got too messy or worse "Hey guys, let's not go too far here o.k., I mean you don't want to end up saying anything you'll regret later...besides, Malfoy I think you should apologise to Angélique, I mean, come on your practically family".  
  
Malfoy stared straight ahead at Harry before he retorted "Correction Potter, we are family, honestly Potter what gives you the right to comment.....the last time I checked your family was dead." A dead silence filled the room, making everyone feel ill at ease.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes suddenly glazed over and became a deeper shade of green as they began to dilate. Fury and rage was rising in his body, his fingers slowly but firmly began to grip his wand creating a fist, arms shaking he slowly began to raise his wand only to be stopped by Angélique who had been watching, never left her gaze from Harry as she now made her way between both her cousin and Harry himself.  
  
"Excuse me Angélique, but your in my way" he said trying very hard to get out of her grasp. Angélique only held on harder. "No 'Arry you don't want to do zis, your better zan zat". Angélique held Harry's arms firmly in her hands, kepping his wand pointed to the ground. "Look at me 'Arry, you said it yourself, zere is no point in fighting what could it possibly solve". Harry cast his gaze downward as he realised what she was telling him was right as he held her hands in his own "you're right" he whispered "I'm sorry".  
  
Malfoy shot a glance at his cousin "Oh so now you're defending the boy who lives, over me" MAlfoy turned his gaze menacingly towards Harry "What's the matter Potter, now you need a girl to fight your battles for you".  
  
Harry looked up to Malfoy, anger burning in his eyes once again "It was never my battle to begin with Malfoy".  
  
Dean a bag of popcorn in his hands as if he were watching a movie, suddenly reacted and decided to pipe up "that's it Harry, you tell ferret boy off". Seamus who had also been watching tentatively and enjoying the show started cracking up " Good one Dean, I had almost forgotten about that one...........what's the matter Malfoy , cat got your tongue", Malfoys jaw had dropped in utter shock, it had been years since the ferret experience. "What's the matter Malfoy" dean replied "you can dish it, but you can't take it".  
  
Angélique shot a glare at the two Gryffindors "Nobody insults my cousin" she retorted as she slowly advanced towards them her wand at the ready "and gets away with it" she hissed "zat's my job". Dean and Seamus both dropped their popcorn "why you little traitor" Dean snarled as he backed away slowly "you're a Gryffindor, you're not supposed to be defending Slytherins".  
  
Malfoy shot a retort to the boys "Hey she's my cousin. Back off you Gryffindorks, and leave her to her own devices".  
  
All the students in the room then proceeded to throw insults at one another as the tension in the room continued to rise with the flaring tempers and bruised egos.  
  
"Traitor"  
  
"Misfit"  
  
"Blonde"  
  
"Bloody git"  
  
"Tramp"  
  
"Pig"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Pimp"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Pumpernickel"  
  
Everyone paused, staring in disbelief at Seamus Finnigan "What !!! I hate that bread" Angélique looked at him and sneered, very much resembling Snape "You called me a WHORE. DIE FINNIGAN".  
  
Magic flared about the room as sparks began to fly in all directions from the many wands clasped in several hands. Spells could be heard yelled across the room as Angélique and Harry were centred in the middle, back to back watching as spells swirled around them in every which direction and path creating a purple haze and electrifying shield around them until "BOOM" the inevitable............  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are they dead"  
  
Seamus, Dean and Draco hovered above the two bodies lying before them in a circle. Draco was the first to break the silence "You killed my cousin you blubbering idiots". Seamus looked up for a moment before he suddenly snapped and transfered his rage onto Malfoy "We, we killed her, we.............if I recall correctly Malfoy you hit her too".  
  
"I did no such thing, it's not my fault she got in the way". Malfoy protested as he bent down trying to revive his cousin by patting her on the face. "Come on Angélique, please wake up. Your father will kill me if you don't , please wake up".  
  
A little while later............  
  
A sudden moan could be heard from the two bodies lying in a heap on the floor. Malfoy ran towards his cousins side hoping she had suddenly awaken only to find out that it was Harry who was waking up. "(moan)....Oh what happened" Harry said as he started to gain consciousness.  
  
"Oh.. It's you" Malfoy said.  
  
"I've only just regained consciousness Malfoy, the least you could do is show some interest". Harry snapped. "I am Potter, towards my cousin". Harry proceeded to get up slowly as both Dean and Seamus tried to help him up to his feet. As Harry stood up, he could feel a slight tug on his left hand. "Uh........Harry" Seamus pointed "Angélique's arm looks like it's stuck to your hand". Harry turned around suddenly to take a look, his eyes grew wide as he tried to pull away, yet nothing happened. Malfoy's gaze grew non-existent as he stared at the two hands suddenly linked to each other. "Merlin, you're linked..............professor Snape is going to kill you" Dean replied.  
  
Harry gave Dean and Seamus a stern look "How is this all coming back to me, you guys are the ones who threw the spells, we were simply caught in the middle". Harry was completely exasperated.  
  
"I believe what they're trying to say Potter, is that given Snapes animosity towards you, he'll simply kill you for the fact that you are linked to his daughter, the pride and joy of his heart". Realisation suddenly dawned on Harry's face, with the fact that Malfoy and the others were right //Oh why does this half to happen to ME//. "Snape is going to be back here any minute..........have any of you tried 'enervate'".  
  
Malfoy, Dean and Seamus refused to give an answer as each of them suddenly became interested in the fabric of their sleeves. "I can't believe this, there are three of you and not one of you came up with 'enervate'". Malfoy was the first to respond from the group "It's not that we didn't think of it Potter, it just didn't come up". Harry shot Malfoy a glare "You are such a moron, all of you, especially you Malfoy" Harry never heard Malfoy's response since he lunged himself at Harry causing poor Angélique to be brought back to consciousness by the sight of her cousin flying atop of herd towards Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh............"  
  
Snape suddenly awoke from his nap atop the first years potions essays, unawares that the 'F' he gave that student was now plastered brightly to his cheek. Flustered, Snape rose quickly, his robes billowing behind him as he mumbled the word "Angélique".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh............."  
  
Seamus and Dean ran towards Angélique as they attempted to pull Harry and Draco apart. "Are you okay" Seamus asked as he knelt down beside her. "Yeah, that's quite a set of lungs you got there" Dean commented as he tried to squeak his hearing back into his ears by rubbing them.  
  
Harry snapped around and immediately apologised to Angélique as he fell to his knees to make sure he hadn't caused her to much harm, because then Snape would not definitely harm him then. "I am so sorry" he said "I completely forgot we happen to be linked". Angélique's eyes suddenl grew very wide "You're joking right, cause if zat's ze case zen you do realise zat my arm 'appens to be attached to my body".  
  
Just as Harry was going to help Angélique up off the floor, Snape walked in. "What on earth are you doing to my daughter, and what have you done to her".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the infirmary a little while later.................  
  
"Alright dear, explain to me once again how this happened" Mme Pomfrey asked as she examined Harry and Angélique more closely in the examining room.  
  
"What is there to explain Poppy, it is quite obvious that my daughter and Potter are linked due to the stupidity of Gryffindors" Snape hissed as he emerged from the shadows of the room. Angélique hissed back "Your precious Slytherin was a part of zis too".  
  
Poppy scoffed at Snape "Well I'm afraid the both of you are going to be stuck for a few days......." she stopped in mid sentence as she turned to Severus and said after his incessant grinding of teeth and looks of seething rage directed at Harry "Please, calm yourself Severus, it's not as bad as it seems, it could have been far worse with the spells that were thrown around". Mme Pomfrey stared at the two Gryffindors as if she were trying to get a message across without having to say anything but obviously not getting through to the two of them as it were. She made a motion for them to finally leave as she shooed them away " Well off you go, there's nothing more that I can do for you, now off to your dormitories at once".  
  
After Harry and Angélique left the infirmary, Poppy turned to Snape and said "At least some good will come out of all of this mess". Snape looked down at her blankly not understanding what she meant " and what good may come of this pre-tell" he queried.  
  
Poppy rolled her eyes before she answered "Honestly Severus, they're both from the same house. It's obvious that the sleeping arrangements will be much easier to deal with because of it" she exclaimed. Poppy watched on in horror as Severus looked as if sickness was going to hit him and faint suddenly "Severus, are you certain your fine, you seem a bit ill and not to mention faint..........would you like some water". Severus moved suddenly as if he had awoken from a horrible nightmare "No thank you Poppy I'll be fine" he turned to her before he answered "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to, I really must leave" and ran out the door thinking //I have to go find those two before Angélique ends up in Harry's bed. I'll KILL HIM".  
  
Well i think I will finish here for now and continue with the rest in the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought it would bebest to stop the story here. Well now you know what to do give me some feed back and review, like , don't like let me know but remember flamers will be laughed at. 


End file.
